This application relates to a remote data concentrator, wherein data supplied by a plurality of sensors is sent through parallel paths such that one failed component in a concentrator will not cause the loss of information from any sensor.
Sensors, and in particular in aircraft, may sense the position of a switch, temperature, pressure, proximity, etc. Such sensors are located throughout an aircraft.
In the past, hard wiring has been used to connect each of these sensors to various controllers, or to the flight deck. Of course, this resulted in large amounts of wire.
Recently, aircraft have been provided with remote data concentrators (RDCs) to be mounted throughout the aircraft to collect the sensor data. A serial communication bus is used to route the information from the RDCs to downstream equipment.
Some of these RDCs have failure modes that could result in the loss of a large quantity of input data. This may lead to loss of a control function, which is undesirable.